My Other
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: starts with roxas leaving, from axel's POV. ends with a RikuSora lemon in the Realm of Darkness. Need I say more? AkuRokuRikuSora fic Yaoi, gameverse pretty much LEMON


ff-kh-luvrgrl:okies, everyone - i'm pissed at you all, because i didn't get the necessary reviews to post my RikuSora/AkuRoku fic. SOOOOO, i'll wait to post it until another time, and i'll just write this NEW one! This is in honor of my lil' sis' 14th b-day. Love ya, chica!

Peter: umm, don't you have three or four OTHER fics you haven't even FINISHED yet?!?!?!

me: um, well... yeah. so?

peter: so you should--

me: I NEED TO WRITE THIS SO THAT I CAN POST IT TODAY BEFORE MY PARENTS WAKE UP, YOU IMBECILE!!! I'LL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW BASCH/ASHE FIC SOME OTHER TIME!!!!!!

Peter: ((cowering in fear)) okay...

Paine: nice...

OoOoO

i in no way, shape, or form own Kingdom Hearts. ((sobs)) this is yaoi. THAT MEANS BOY-BOY LOVE. AS IN SEX. (yay!)

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Axel POV)

"Roxas, you turn on them and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me..." How could he _say_ that?! He _knows_ I would!

"That's not true!" He continued walking away, ignoring me. "...I would," I whispered defeated. As he disappeared from view, I slumped to the ground, my supposedly-not-possible-of-emotions body racked with sobs. He was gone. My blonde lover had left me. Just like that.

As my tears slowed, I noticed something shining. Peering through my hands, I saw something dark and shiny on the ground. Getting up I walked over to it and looked closer.

Oblivion.

Roxas had left me Oblivion, the keyblade that... _he_ had given to Roxas' other...

OoOoOoO

((later, amount of time unknown))

I moaned as I thrust into the tight, lithe body beneath me. Roxas whimpered, his arms tightening around me, fingernails scraping my shoulderblades. _Harder, Axel..._ came the musical voice. Picking up the pace, I entered him harder, faster, deeper, until--

I sat up, gasping. Groaning, I covered my face with my hand. _Not _another_ dream... Dammit, Roxas... Why'd you have to leave?_ My door burst open, and a panting Demyx stepped in, out of breath. I decided to ignore the obvious hickey on the side of his neck, and just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want, Demyx? His room is two doors down." At the mention of his lover, Demyx turned bright red, causing me to smirk.

"It's not that! We found Roxas!" I froze.

"Wha?"

"He's in Twilight Town! Well, kinda..."

"We already _looked_ in Twilight town, dumbass!"

"That's why I said _kinda!_ It's a virtual reality, I think... Anyways, Zexy says that the Twilight Town that Roxas is in is actually on some guy's computer."

"Demyx, you need to stop watching those _Matrix_ movies..."

"I'M SERIOUS!!!!!"

OoOoO

(five hours later)

"It's me. You know, Axel."

"Axel...?"

"So you really _don't_ remember..." That bastard Xemnas had been right. Roxas didn't remember a thing about the Organization, much less Axel.

OoOoO

(a few days later)

((A/N: sorry for skipping around so much, but I can't remember much of the conversation at the moment, and I don't have a copy of the script...))

"Let's meet again... in the next life..." I say, panting. I couldn't bring myself to defeat him, although we both knew that I probably could have. Roxas nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah... I'll be waiting..."

"Silly... just because _you_ have a next life..." I allowed the portal to take me away, leaving my sentence hanging. I doubted _my_ other even _knew_ he had a nobody. Probably not, even though he _was_ still around. After all, he had never been a heartless.

OoOoO

(a week or two or three after... i dunno, really. It's just after Axel faded away... supposedly...)

Where... _am_ I? Shouldn't I be... well, nowhere? I shouldn't exist anymore, righ-

Oh. I'm a part of _him_ again. Whoop-de-do. Oh, well. At least I'm still in existence... kinda.

'Hey.'

_Huh? Who are _you

I laugh. "I'm your nobody."

_But... I don't _have_ a nobody..._

'Not anymore... I'm a part of you again.'

_But... when was I a Heartless?_

'You weren't.'

_But then how--_

'Xehanort's Heartless, Riku. When he first entered your heart, I was born. Or created. Whatever.'

_Wait... I know you... you're Axel! You're Roxas' best-_

'Yeah, his best friend. just like you're Sora's best friend. _And,_ you love him.'

_WHAT?!?!_

'Am I right? I mean, I was _pretty_ sure, I mean, come on; you sacrificed all that stuff for him without a single complaint. And the way you used to look at him - and _still_ look at him--'

_Okay, okay, I get it._

'Plus, I love Roxas. Hey! We can _both_ have what we want at the same time!'

_Shut up... Sora loves Kairi..._

'Oh, really? Then why were Roxas and Namine always acting like sibs?'

_Wha? They were?_

'Yeah. Now, look sharp... Sora's back - I betcha he whooped Luxord's ass...'

_You're kinda weird..._

'Hey, I resent that...'

_More like resemble..._

OoOoO

(Realm of Darkness, pre-finding Kairi's letter, post-talk, Riku POV)

"Sora?" I asked. Sure, I sounded pretty cool and confident, but inside I was as nervous as hell. Having Axel inwardly egging me on wasn't helping much, either...

_Hey, I try..._

Whatever, Axel. Just shut up for a little while, okay?

_Fine..._

Thank you.

_...loser._

_Ha ha ha... who's silent now?_

I started when a hand was waved in front of my face. "Riku? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh... Um, Sora, I... Well, I... Oh, hell." Grabbing his face, I pulled my best friend into a deep kiss. After a few seconds, he realized what Sora wasn't responding and pulled away, blushing furiously. "Sorry..." he mumbled, feeling horrible.

"Riku..."

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorr-mmf!" Sora had pulled his arm till he turned back around, then had kissed him. Riku relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sora. When they pulled apart, Riku rested his forehead against Sora's.

"I thought that you and Kairi..."

"Me and _Kairi?_ Man, where have you _been?_ She's been trying to get me to tell you for _years!_ Says she's some kind of kaydoi fangirl, or something..."

_It's yaoi. And Namine was one, too. She used to always try to sneak in when Roxas and I were having sex to draw us. Almost succeeded a few times, too..._

"Roxas says Namine was-"

"One too. Yeah, that's what Axel just told me."

Sora pulled back in surprise. "Axel? But Axel's-"

"My nobody."

"Axel?" Sora said in a musical voice not his own.

"I'm here, Roxy," I felt myself say, although I didn't say it.

Axel? What are you doing?

_Talking to Roxas, what else? Now get to the sex, or else I might just die._

That wouldn't be _so_ bad...

_Gee, thanks. Now, sex. Got it memorized?_

Whatever.

Looks like I didn't have to do anything, though - Sora jumped me, ripping my shirt off.

"Woah, Sora! Slow down!"

"No! I've been waiting for 3 _years_, Riku! I haven't seen you for over a year! _Please!"_

Smiling softly, I rolled us over, so that I was now on top. Slowly, I removed his shirt, kissing the skin as I uncovered it. By the time it was off, he was moaning at every touch. We quickly kicked off our shoes so that we wouldn't have to deal with them later. Reaching for his pants, I pulled them off, then slowly started to pull his boxers off. As soon as it was fully exposed, I licked his manhood, causing him to shudder in pleasure. As I finish removing his boxers, I nip and lick along his length, torturing my angel in a most welcome way.

Starting at the base, I slowly lick a path up to the head of his erection, then engulf the head in my mouth. "Riku!" he calls out as he arches forward.

_Put your hands on his hips. It'll keep him from thrusting up and choking you._

Following Axel's instructions, I hold him down, then slowly start to bob my head up and down slowly, all the while inwardly rejoicing that Axel knows _exactly_ what to do. Makes it easier for me, 'cause I know what Sora will probably like.

"Aaaah! RIkuuuu!" Sora yells as he comes, my mouth filling with liquid. I swallow it, not entirely enjoying the strange taste, jet not entirely _disliking_ it, either. As I withdraw from his softening length, I look up at his flushed face.

_You need lube._

What?

_Saliva. You gotta use saliva._

For what?

_Do you wanna hurt him, genius?_

I blush as I realize what he means. Slowly, I insert three of my fingers into my mouth. After lubing them to Axel's satisfaction, I spread Sora's legs apart and position one finger at his entrance. I look up at him, and he nods.

_Roxas must be telling him what we're about to do._

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

_Definitely a good thing. Roxas knows exactly what's coming - pardon the pun - so he's probably preparing Sora for what's about to happen._

I start to push my finger in, marveling at how tight Sora is. I slide my finger all the way in, and then stop.

Okay, Axel. Now what?

_Pump your finger in and out until he's used to it. Then you add another finger. We're trying to get him ready for _you,

Oh.

I follow Axel's instructions, later curling and scissoring my fingers inside Sora when told to. Finally, he tells me to stop. By this time, I am so hard, I'm pretty sure I could break _diamonds_.

_Now spit in your hand._

What?

_Spit in your hand. Good. Now, spread it over your erection._

I moan when Sora's hand joins mine, pumping me along with my saliva-covered hand. Sora then directs me to between his legs, and I prepare to thrust in.

_FREEZE, MISTER!!!! You don't wanna hurt him, do ya? You gotta go slow, got it memorized?_

Slowly, I enter Sora, continuing until I am fully buried in him.

Now what?

_Wait until he's ready. You'll know when he is. Trust me._

I wait for what seems like forever, but Sora timidly thrusts up against me.

_He's ready. Pull out _slowly,_ and then push back in. You gotta go slow for a little while, until he's used to it._

Following orders, I withdraw slowly, then reenter him at the same pace, continuing until Sora groans in frustration. _"Faster,_ RIku." I gladly oblige, sliding out and slamming back in. Sora screams as I hit something inside of him, and I would've stopped had Axel not told me that that was good. I hit it again and again, over and over, until Sora screams my name, his passageway tightening around me unbearably. I roar out his name, Thrusting in one more time and emptying myself in him.

I wake up later on my back, still buried in Sora, who is lying on my stomach, snoring lightly. Smiling, I kiss his forehead,

_'As long as I have him, I'll be okay_,' Axel and I think in unison.

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: that wasn't exactly what i had planned, but i'm satisfied with it.

a sequel? probably not, but who knows?

Riku: SINCE WHEN DO I BLUSH?!?!?!

me: oh, you're back! --'

Axel: Apparently, I also sob... ((glares at authoress))

me: you're back too...

PETER!!! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

OoOoO

p.s. - if you wanna read another good fic where Axel is Riku's nobody, then please go check out "Your Voice", by xLaxPetitexMortx - it's a great fic!

oh, and aside from my sister, I'd also like to dedicate this fic to my faithful reader and friend, phaz. Love you both!!!! (my sister and phaz) and yes, i love all of my other readers, too. (just not as much as those two! jk!)


End file.
